


For the better or for the worse

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Petstuck, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has a fairly normal and boring life, well as normal and boring things can be in the strider household, but when he finds a little wriggler in a box his life takes a turn,<br/>but will it be for the better or for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the better or for the worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/gifts).



> Inspired by coldhope's amazing story Unwanted Free Ugly Troll.
> 
> hOnK  
> :0)

The rain snuck up on you, which is rare, nothing ever sneaks up on you. But apparently this rain is the fucking master of stealth or something. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that you are completely soaked and you should get your ass home.  
You sigh and continue, normally you enjoy the walk home from the club, turntables stashed in their case, hopefully dry and safe. When you pass an alley you swear that you heard something, you shrug it off and start to walk again, but there it was, just a little wimper, barely audible over the rain.

You walk back to the alley and try to look around for the scource of the whimper, soon your eyes fall on a cardboard box,you carefully lift the slaps to reveal something under a plastic bag, you lift the plastic bag off and curled up underneath it, a little troll is sleeping, he is wearing nothing and is shivering and whimpering in his sleep. The thing you see next breaks your heart, a note is lying beside him, the text is smudged and has run but you can read.

 

"Give to anyone, a pain in the neck of a troll, to whoever reads this I feel sorry for you now he is your problem. His name is Karkat.

 

You crumple the note and toss it away, then you pick up Karkat. His eyes snap open and he stares at you, then he decides you're no threat and goes back to sleep.

You look at him, he had short raven hair, two nubby horns poke out, a small tooth pokes out over his lower lip. You sigh, Bro is not gonna be pleased, but fuck him, because you just rescued a troll, your troll.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys this is not being continued...yet!  
> I have just started 6th grade and in sweden it's a big fucking deal.  
> Sure it's not so stressy now but trust me I will have so much homework and assingments so I will simply not have time to update two stories at the same time.
> 
> If you want to read something of me anyway my ongoing story is titled: My Motherfucking Miracle.  
> I will continue this after I'm done w/My Motherfucking Miracle.
> 
> hOnK  
> :0)


End file.
